Slightly Damned, With Help
by BigMyke
Summary: Rhea has gone to Hell. There she meets Death, a fire demon named Buwaro, a wind demon named Sakido, and... a singing, dancing, slightly insane man? Who is he and how will he affect the story of Slightly Damned? Based on the webcomic Slightly Damned. AU, massively AU after St. Curtis. Smarter Buwaro, more backstory, starts off K will become M for violence, language and death.
1. Chapter 1

Slightly Damned is one of the better webcomics out there. It is also nowhere near being done, so events will become massively AU during St. Curtis arc. It updates slowly (once a week), so I just won't be able to mirror it exactly. Plus the author likes to spring things on us. It's over four hundred chapters in, and we just found out mermaids exist. Check it out for the story and character appearances. I do not own SD.

"**Rhea…."**

"**Rhea…."**

"**Rhea!"**

"Ack!" cried out Rhea Snaketail as her eyes finally opened to see the towering figure of Death before was not entirely what she was expecting. The Jakai view death as a great Black Eagle who carries the souls of the dead to his aerie in Heaven. This is understandable as Jakai are small, tree dwelling folk whose young are occasionally carried off by eagles. This figure was not a bird. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't a bird. Towering far above her paltry three feet, a colossal humanoid figure draped in an enveloping black cloak that fluttered and tugged in invisible winds. The figure had a vaguely draconic head, with a single glowing white eye. The whole face was blurry, keeping any better details from being seen. Skeletal hands that could engulf her completely hung loose at his sides. That single glowing eye was locked on her.

"**Well good morning sleepyhead! You certainly are a heavy sleeper," **the figure boomed jovially. Rhea's brain temporarily derailed as she tried to reconcile the welcoming attitude with the vision of terror before her. She fortunately managed to gather herself, and in typical Jakai fashion responded with an overwhelming counterattack.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?' she bombarded the figure, while surreptitiously looking around for an escape route or bearings. There were none. She and Death were floating in a white void. There was no ground, no sky, no landmarks of any kind, just a void stretching out into infinity. For a girl used to always having either trees or buildings in sight, it was disconcerting to say the least, terrifying at worst. Jakai are forest dwellers, they derive comfort from having a plethora of cover and hiding places.

"**My, my, hold your horses, Miss Snaketail. All will be explained. I am what you might call Anubis, or the Grim Reaper, or Death and Rhea…" **and here he broke off and fixed her with his eye. Rhea had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "**You're dead, I'm afraid." **Rhea froze, wanting to deny it, wanting to run, to scream, to fight, but then a memory welled up from her subconscious. A blade entering her ribs, cold and dark and pain. And then… nothing. She lowered her head, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, biting her lips, the sorrow and regret beating like palpable waves against her.

"**As for where you are and what's happening, they have the same answer." **An enormous leatherbound red book appeared, floating before him. It opened and turned to a page somewhere in the middle titled, "**Welcome to Judgement."**


	2. Slightly Damned, With Help

Slightly Damned is one of the better webcomics out there. It is also nowhere near being done, so events will become massively AU during St. Curtis arc. It updates slowly (once a week), so I just won't be able to mirror it exactly. Plus the author likes to spring things on us. It's over four hundred chapters in, and we just found out mermaids exist. Check it out for the story and character appearances. I do not own SD.

"**Rhea…."**

"**Rhea…."**

"**Rhea!"**

"Ack!" cried out Rhea Snaketail as her eyes finally opened to see the towering figure of Death before was not entirely what she was expecting. The Jakai view death as a great Black Eagle who carries the souls of the dead to his aerie in Heaven. This is understandable as Jakai are small, tree dwelling folk whose young are occasionally carried off by eagles. This figure was not a bird. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't a bird. Towering far above her paltry three feet, a colossal humanoid figure draped in an enveloping black cloak that fluttered and tugged in invisible winds. The figure had a vaguely draconic head, with a single glowing white eye. The whole face was blurry, keeping any better details from being seen. Skeletal hands that could engulf her completely hung loose at his sides. That single glowing eye was locked on her.

"**Well good morning sleepyhead! You certainly are a heavy sleeper," **the figure boomed jovially. Rhea's brain temporarily derailed as she tried to reconcile the welcoming attitude with the vision of terror before her. She fortunately managed to gather herself, and in typical Jakai fashion responded with an overwhelming counterattack.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?' she bombarded the figure, while surreptitiously looking around for an escape route or bearings. There were none. She and Death were floating in a white void. There was no ground, no sky, no landmarks of any kind, just a void stretching out into infinity. For a girl used to always having either trees or buildings in sight, it was disconcerting to say the least, terrifying at worst. Jakai are forest dwellers, they derive comfort from having a plethora of cover and hiding places.

"**My, my, hold your horses, Miss Snaketail. All will be explained. I am what you might call Anubis, or the Grim Reaper, or Death and Rhea…" **and here he broke off and fixed her with his eye. Rhea had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "**You're dead, I'm afraid." **Rhea froze, wanting to deny it, wanting to run, to scream, to fight, but then a memory welled up from her subconscious. A blade entering her ribs, cold and dark and pain. And then… nothing. She lowered her head, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, biting her lips, the sorrow and regret beating like palpable waves against her.

"**As for where you are and what's happening, they have the same answer." **An enormous leatherbound red book appeared, floating before him. It opened and turned to a page somewhere in the middle titled, "**Welcome to Judgement."**


End file.
